Vampires That Grow on You
by Kiarda
Summary: A new boy has joined Hellsing and Walter has become his mentor. However, the close relationship between the boy and Alucard springs up a surprising amount of jealousy in old Walter who reflects on the relationship he himself had with Alucard as a boy and


Walter was always very devoted to his duties and his mistress. He was even very devoted to Alucard. Many years had brought them into a very close friendship. However, lately such a thing had changed.

Alucard had been nosing about in the files, like he knew he wasn't supposed to, but usually did when no one was looking anyway. Finding suspicious information led him to investigate one of the soldiers. How Integra had overlooked this was beyond him. The young boy was a boy of Japanese heritage, passing himself as 18. Alucard knew better and pitted him at 14...underage...and illegally in the ranks.

The young Japanese boy, called Shuiichi, was set to be removed from Hellsing all together had not Alucard and Walter put in a word for him. A rather successful boy, there was potential in him...and Walter had offered to take him under his wing for a more domestic apprenticeship, becoming a mentor to the orphan.

Walter hadn't taken into account Alucard. It had been so long since he'd seen Alucard with a child...even Integra, being as she was grown now. He often forgot how taken Alucard could be with children. And Shuiichi seemed just as taken with the old vampire. They seemed so involved with each other. Walter found it a relief and trusted Alucard, yet at the same time...something tugged angrilly at him inside. He'd been the young orphan once.

" Shuiichi, are you busy?" Alucard asked, having tracked down the boy and Walter.

" I'm just helping to clean up a little but otherwise I'm free," the boy replied.

" Oh good. Available for a game then?"

Slow night...and Alucard was a sucker for chess and cards. Walter had to hide his face on that one. Alucard didn't seem to notice. " Go on," he said. " I'll finish up here."

" Thank you!" Shuiichi beamed, rushing over to Alucard who seemed enthused in a slightly calmer demeanor to spend time with him. Being a slow night hunt-wise, Alucard was known to get bored and needed to be kept busy...or he'd find a way to keep himself busy...much to everyone's dislike...MUCH to everyone's dislike.

Walter watched silently and Alucard walked past him. The look in the old vampire's eyes when he looked at Shuiichi...he couldn't remember Alucard ever looking at HIM like that. Did...that make him...jealous? He had always considered their relationship on good standing.

It was dark. Walter's parents were killed the night before...killed by the vampire he was after now. He had been hunting all day and all night for the beast. He was cold, hungry and angry.

"Show yourself!" He shouted, feeling it was close. A large male vampire came from the broken building, holding an infant girl to his mouth. She had already been drained. How sad.

" You monster!"

The vampire laughed, " You stink of last night's supper. Have you come to slay me, Boy?"

" I want you to go to Hell!"

The vampire found this hilarious. " Poor, stupid boy. C'mon. Try. You think a mere boy not even old enough to experience his first girl can take down a vampire over 400 years old?!"

" I'll die trying!"

" That you will."

Walter rushed forward punching, kicking and biting the laughing vampire. " You are so funny. Come now, I've no time to play with children."

" Then come along and play with the big boys," a deep voice laughed. Both turned.

" Who are you?" The vampire asked the other dressed in red Alucard. No answer. The younger vampire held Walter close. " You want me, you have to get through the kid too."

" I'll gladly die if it is to see you destroyed!" Walter shouted.

" Oh really," Alucard sighed. " You are such a coward. 400 years old and depending on a mere child to save your life?"

Walter closed his eyes and he heard a loud bang and felt...something. He fell to his knees and wiped his face and looked. Blood? Brains...belonging to the vampire who had held him captive.

" Quite the courage you have, Boy, if not stupidity."

" My name is WALTER! And I'm no mere boy! I'm 14 years old!"

" Steady, Old Man," Alucard teased. " At my age, everybody is a baby."

" Who are you?!"

" He's mine!" Came another voice.

" A vampire belongs to you?" Walter asked.

" Yes, I am Sir Helsing."

" And I'm just the dog to hump his leg and shoot bad guys." Alucard commented.

Walter arched a brow.

" Oh, don't mind Alucard," Sir Helsing laughed. " He'd rude, crude, mean..but overall, I guess it's safe to say he's a gentle giant."

Alucard said nothing but...was a little miffed by the comment. Oh well. His master wasn't all there anyway. How could he be? He owned a vampire.

" He took on Target: Yasha D'Krane, Master." Alucard nodded towards Walter. Sir Helsing certainly seemed impressed and Walter had no idea this was the beginning of his new career.

Walter gasped once inside the castle and was brought into a private room. A very old man was there and looked confused. Alucard stepped forward and began to adjust his original master's pillows. The man was beyond old and it was a miracle he was still alive.

" Who are you?" The old man asked. Such a thing used to hurt Alucard's feelings, but he'd grown used to it.

" I'm the Queen of England." He said in the most femine voice he could muster...unsuccessful.

" You highness," he sighed.

" Alucard! Stop! Don't do that to Grandfather. You're so crude!"

Alucad frowned at his current master. " He's more fun NOW though than he was when he was hunting me down. If it were the other way around, Professor Abraham van Helsing would be doing the same damn thing to me."

Walter blinked. Sir Helsing came forward, " Grandfather!" He said loudly. " This is Walter! His family was killed by Yasha D'Krane! I would like to bring him on! He has spark!"

" Little red puppies do not poo on the carpet." From Van Helsing.

" He's not deaf," Alucard scolded. " He's got Alzheimers. Why tell him anything? He doesn't understand."

He frowned back, " Come, Walter. Let's get you settled in."

These Helsing people were kind, it seemed, but strange. Having no family, Walter was adopted in and immediately trained. He was often able to feel confident after his lessons. At least until he ran into the Hellsing Vampire.

Alucard, himself was a mystery. Walter could sometimes swear the pompous and cocky old vampire could be heard somewhere below the castle screaming and roaring like some caged animal in the wee hours of the morning. The sounds the inspire nightmares.

" Holding up, Boy?"

Walter froze in his tracks and turned, " My name is WALTER! Can't your pathetic vampire brain remember that?!"

" Oooh-hooo!" Alucard taunted. " Someone is gwumpy. I like your fire...Walter."

Walter was a bit surprised Alucard had given in to calling him by name that easily. However, he would not let his guard down. He brought up his gloves and pulled out garroting wire from his fingers with his teeth. " So, you are trainable?"

" I'm housebroken, if that's what you mean."

" Don't mock me!" Walter growled. This only made the old vampire chuckle. In an instant, he circled about the boy and gave him a push when he was behind him. It was a gentle, mocking push. Walter turned, but his speed was no match for that of his opponent. Another push. He let out a frustrated yell and snared Alucard in the wire.

" Good! Good!" The old vampire purred. " Will you slay me now, Vampire Killer?"

" Don't think I won't."

" C'mon!" Alucard hissed passionately with perverse pleasure, " C'mon, do it! Kill me! Disgrace me! C'mon! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

The taunting burned Walter's brain. He yelled in frustration and yanked at the wires, slicing the old vampire into many pieces and silenced him. He panted as he finally glanced at the remains. What was WITH this vampire? With all his strength and wisdom of ages passed, how could he lose to a child so easily?

The old bastard threw the battle! That was the only explanation! Alucard could've easily made short work of Walter...easily freed himself. But, he didn't. He remained snared and chose instead to taunt Walter into killing him. The vampire knew something he didn't, that's all he could decide.

He turned away, unaware of the eccentric nightmare unfolding behind him. In moments, he felt the dark presence looming over him. However, before he could turn to face it, the strong hand of Alucard grabbed him by the hair and yanked him back. He placed his face close to the boy's ear. It couldn't be! But it was! Walter was forced to tremble and his eyes welled up. This was it...

" Don't be so foolish, Boy." The deep voice vibrated in the old vampire's throat. " You will never be able to truly defeat me. Learn your place. You and I are servants of this house...but you will always be below me. You are meat for vampires. You feel those corny fakes and models in the training run can prepare you for beasts such as myself? Pathetic."

Walter felt the hot breath of the predator on his neck. Then, the fangs. He tensed, feeling the slight pressure. Then freedom as he was released and thrown to the floor where he lost control and wet his pants. A hand swung up to his neck as he cried and bawled like a baby...terrified.

Finally pulling his hand away...no blood. There were indentures where the fangs had pressed...but there was no wound. Alucard had not truly bitten him. He had bluffed...faked him out. He had not followed through. Walter glanced up at Alucard who grinned wickedly down at him: Wise, Cruel and Victorious.

" Go on, Boy. Make your escape while no one can see. Know you are always vulnerable."

Walter tossed and turned. He had trouble sleeping. Peeking towards the window, he could see the first signs of dawn. He got up and began to wander the mansion. Like many nights before, he heard the haunting sounds from below and decided to finally investigate.

Down in the basement...the dungeon area...he found the source of the sounds. In one of the rooms stood Sir Helsing and before him was Alucard. The vampire was strapped to an upright table. His hair had grown long and hung over his shoulders and fallen face. When he lowered his head, the ends touched at his waist.

Walter kept hidden. At this time, Alucard, being a vampire would...should normally have already been asleep. But he was obviously awake...and obviously very tired, wishing he COULD be free to sleep...obvious from his posture and tone.

" Please...not today...My Master." He panted, exhausted and sweating from the summer's heat. There were no Air Conditioners down here at that time.

" I'm sorry, Old Friend," Sir Helsing replied. " You know this is the best time for this."

" I don't want them...anymore." The old vampire attempted to whine.

" Well, you're asleep during the day, so you're not much use then. When you wake, you're far too strong and dangerous for just me and the restraints. Just before dawn, you're worn out, you're tired and easily restrained."

" Too...tired. Master...please..."

Walter gasped at the sight of the long needle. Alucard also stared at it, obviously wishing it wasn't really there. Whatever it was, he didn't like it and began to fight the bonds to free himself. Unsuccessful. Too tired and weak, his powers were useless.

Sir Helsing placed a muzzle over Alucard's face...a mask covering his nose and mouth and fastened in the back. Alucard knew better than to bite, but safety was better than sorrows. Then, the inevitable injection...

Alucard let out an inward hiss, suggesting pain and burning even by vampire standards. It wasn't long until he let out a whimper, " Stop..." he almost pleaded. But, it didn't. One slow injection after another was put into him. " STOP!" He screamed out, suddenly in s violent haze, trying to free himself between painful spasms. He cried out and screamed in his torture.

Two hours of this went on before everything went still and silent. Sir Helsing undid the bounds of the broken vampire, dropping the body in a heap on the ground. He leaned down, gently undoing the muzzle and removing it from the fair face. Blood and saliva dripped in strings from the old vampire's mouth as he swayed slightly.

" It's over, Alucard."

He didn't move. He had nothing left. No strength. By now, he was almost an empty shell.

Walter waited until all was clear and Sir Helsing had retreated up to breakfast before coming approaching daringly. Killing Alucard now would prove to be no challenge whatsoever. He was weak and broken. The old vampire fought hard to raise his head to see him. It took a great deal of effort to move his mouth, but no words came out. He quivered with exhaust and frustration. He was soaked in sweat. His eyes were darkly outlined. His radiant red eyes had dulled over almost like a dead fish. Heavy bags hung underneath those eyes.

" It's alright. He's gone and I won't hurt you."

Alucard forced a slight smile...appriciatively.

" I suppose this makes us even now. And you too are vulnerable."

Alucard nodded slightly and let out a heavy breath. A few ropes of blood and saliva escaped. He was in no position to care. What a mess this proud vampire was. Walter felt a pang of pity. That had to be some powerful stuff. He plucked a hankerchief from his pocket and knelt carefully in front of Alucard and began to wipe the face that could've normally attacked him. The old vampire made no move to harm him or object. But, he watched Walter curiously.

" I think you'd be too heavy for me."

Unable to respond verbally, Alucard leaned towards Walter, using what last bit of strength he had to stand and lean on the boy in a crutch manner. Walter's watch gave a ding. The hour was 8 am and breakfast would be ready. He'd be late of course. He wasn't about to leave Alucard here. He assisted the old vampire to his "dorm" of a cell and flopped him on the vampire's pathetic excuse for a bed. Alucard was asleep almost instantly.

The old vampire was heavy and even with only a part of his weight, Walter felt sore all over from the strain.

Night after night for years after, Walter repeated this ritual favor. With the practice, he grew very strong and learned many things about Alucard. Of course the old vampire was capable of stirring his anger still, but he came to accept it as an action of endearment and an attempt to train him more thouroughly. It made things easier to cope with. Besides, he had a feeling Alucard had very little opportunity to play or see any non-working action or fun. Walter was his excuse to do so.

Walter even came to prepare for and enjoy the meets and taunts and those little things Alucard said and did. Though he improved over the years, Walter would never be a match for Alucard...and he knew it. Even if he did try...Alucard always seemed himself to also grow stronger and improve.

Some mornings, it became obvious of their improvements. Walter was soon able to carry Alucard's weight, which did not remain a favor, as Alucard himself was soon able to recover faster from the ordeals and stand on his own. A sudden and spontaneous insomniac, Alucard never voiced his lonliness but soon became notorious for keeping Walter longer and longer up until the late afternoons at times to play chess and cards with him.

Walter learned that Alucard was an extremely honest and fair player. He couldn't recall ever hearing a true downright lie out of him. And another habit? Alucard loved to TALK! Walter had endured mornings filled with HOURS of conversations...mostly one-way and from Alucard spilling story after story. He would only pause long enough to remind Walter to move his piece or take his turn. Well, almost 500 years of life...there were many lifetimes of stories to tell. And Alucard never told a dull one.

Walter loved it. He was always able to keep Alucard in mind when training and even in other tasks. As a soldier, any opportunity to work on a team with Alucard pleased him greatly. He had to have been his best friend.

One of the battles later in his life had left him injured and soon ill. It was nice not having to worry so much but it was also lonely and boring. Alucard visited him often though and would spend all morning talking about the events of the evening. Knowing Walter hated boredom as much as he did, Alucard took to staying until he was asleep, then taking that time to get in a few winks himself. So long as the drapes were shut, Alucard could stay in the room all day. Just more of an opportunity to play chess and cards.

Walter soon got word that he'd be unable to go back to the field. Feeling useless and devastated, he had voiced his opinion to Alucard who simply raised a finger and said " Don't worry...I'll take care of it."

Alucard worked swift magic and returned to say he had made it so Walter was a domestic agent. The butler. Terrific. Walter could live with that. He knew this place almost as good as Alucard and was also able in this position to know the family in a more intimate manner. He knew all the secrets...including Alucard's.

The master took a wife shortly after. However, the new Mrs. Helsing was not at all fond of Alucard or the silly antics he loved to pull. One morning, she caught him in the dining room with Walter playing chess. She flipped as it was daytime and chased him about with a broom. She hit him several times, herding him to a corner. Once cornered, the broom was no match for Alucard square on and broke.

Arguments were common between the Helsing couple...and Walter heard most of them. Picking up the tea tray he heard the one argument that changed everything.

" I want that beast gone!"

" I can't just dump him off like a DOG, Elizabeth! He's family property!

" I don't care! He's creepy and he looks at me funny. And he keeps playing those mean jokes on me."

" Oh he doesn't do that anymore, Elizabeth. He's been very civil to you and prefers to avoid you all together."

" He's a BEAST. This organization KILLS vampires! He should be included."

" Alucard is the organizations most powerful weapon!"

" It's your choice! You choose that ugly demon or me! He's a wolf just WAITING for the chance to hunt. What happens when we have children? Is he safe enough to trust when our children are running around? What if they are alone with him? How can we be sure he won't pick them off?"

Sir Helsing sighed, " Alright, Elizabeth. I can't kill Alucard but I can see to it he never bothers you ever again."

Perhaps Walter was a traitor. He loved Sir Helsing, but he was more intimately close in a non-perverse manner to Alucard. He was his playmate and his best friend. Sure he was creepy and could very well be dangerous. The vampire's size alone was enough to frighten...but he was a good vampire. He was honest and honorable...a sign of the noble blood in his veins. But, it didn't matter...

Walter took out the tray and was swift to dart downstairs to alert Alucard. The vampire was alert alright and stood ready. He couldn't kill his master, but he'd DAMN well put up a fight...it was the way he was. Seven men died that day before Alucard was finally restrained and brought to his knees. He grinned a fanged grin, glancing up at his master with mockery.

" Forgive me, Old Friend. I'm afraid there is no other way."

" These are the wishes of your bitch," Alucard growled with a chuckle. " You pussywhipped dick."

" Perhaps I am. It's no longer your concern. Rest easy. I'm afraid this is our good-bye."

" Oh, stop bluffing!" Alucard laughed. " Come now. Wrestle me, attack me and beat me to a bloody pathetic pulp. Declare yourself my lord and master...order me to do some obcene and perverse thing and shatter my pride. Release me a broken vampire like many times before and then return to your slut."

" I will not allow your words rile me, Alucard. This is not a game..." " You..." Alucard suddenly frowned...a sense of realization finally hitting him, " You're...serious?"

" Yes. This is our good-bye. Perhaps one day you will be free again to serve this family...or perhaps you will be freed all together. But for now...you are to be forgotten."

" WAIT!" Alucard shouted. " NO!"

Body after body vacated the dungeon, leaving Alucard closer and closer to being alone.

" Come from under the stairs, Walter," Sir Helsing frowned. " We need to talk."

Walter emerged, a sad frown towards Alucard. " I'm sorry."

" Not your fault Shinigami." Alucard replied gently, though it was obvious he was upset. " It is my duty to serve my master's wishes, whatever they may be. Yours too...our obligation." He paused. " You were a good kid, Walter. I really liked you."

Walter forced a smile for the sake of the old vampire before leaving him alone...

Twenty years later, that night came. He had been in South America the night before, needing some leave time after the death of his former boss. He was glad to be home however. He missed young Integra and didn't want to leave her alone for too long. Her father's death had hit her pretty hard.

He came into the office to alert her of his return and saw she was indeed at her desk. Kneeling beside the desk was a tall and obcenly thin skeleton of a man, long bleach-like blond hair covering his strong face. But Walter knew him...those snapped restraints gave him away.

" A...Alucard?"

" Do you know him?" Integra asked.

Alucard turned, " WALTER?! What HAPPENED to you?! You went and got all balding and ugly!"

Walter learned long ago to dismiss those insults as a sign of endearment. A strange sign of affection. He smiled. " Twenty years and gravity can do damage to a man, and you are no prettier."

" Twenty years of crazed hunger can do damage to a vampire." The old vampire grinned. " And you still are witty and maintain that spunk. It's good to see you still alive."

" Can SOMEONE tell me what's going on?!" Integra demanded. " Walter, you KNEW about him? Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Walter nodded, " I've known Alucard since I was a little over your age, Integra."

" Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Alucard couldn't hide his amusement. This was the second night with his new master and he adored her. She was just so CUTE and Sharp and well...THOSE thoughts were not appropriate these days it seemed for a man of his age to think of a twelve year old girl.

" Darling," he purred, " It is not the type of thing you tell a child. 'Happy Birthday, Sweetie. There's a starving crazed vampire in the basement. What do you say we go down, wake him up with a big hug and say hello?' Enough to give a normal kid nightmares. Ah, but forgive me, you are Helsing. Your birthday parties probably entailed hitting vampires with baseball bats while they hung from the ceiling like pinatas. Or was it sticking them to the wall and pulling their teeth?"

" You're so mean," Integra frowned. Walter smiled.

" You get used to it, Miss Integra. He can be rather harsh sometimes, but he's not all bad."

" I'm all hungry," Alucard muttered.

" Just like old times," Alucard smirked, sitting by Walter's bed. The old man coughed.

" It's dust da flu, Arucard. You don't hab to keeb watch ober be. You should be fussing ober Sir Integura."

Alucard sighed. " I WAS! Females today...so self-concious and private with their bodies. When I was a young mortal man, women would've loved the chance to derobe before me and have my hands touch them all over."

Walter rolled his eyes, " A dirty gentleman. A nasty prince. A perverted king."

" Always!" Alucard cheered.

Walter coughed again before reaching for a tissue to blow his nose. Alucard frowned, " You are getting on in years, Walter."

" True, but humans live longer now than when you were mortal." Now that he cleared his nose, talking was easier.

" Where's that cute little boy at?" Alucard sighed.

" Here," he placed a hand over his heart. " He's always been here."

" I can't imagine this place without you. You are one of a kind."

" Likewise," Walter chuckled " Alucard...when I go, I'll be replaced."

" But, Walter," the old vampire whined playfully, " I'll have to start OVER!"

Both laughed.

"...Walter, y'know..."

" No. Even with your best intentions, I could never join you. I live a full life and am human. It's all I know how to be and I'm too old to be anything else."

Alucard leaned in, " Well, if you promise not to brag, Shinigami...you are one of my favorite humans. You are loyal, obedient and genuine."

" Plus I'm the only one able to beat you at chess."

Alucard stood tall, " A CHALLENGE, Shinigami?!"

" Your army against mine..."

Alucard smiled. " Then let us be to it. WAR! I shall bring in the field and we shall battle to the last king standing!"

Walter laughed as Alucard flew off to retrieve the board. Ah, some things would just never change.

END


End file.
